Blizzard God Karl
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20235 |no = 745 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 230 |animation_idle = 132 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 25, 28, 56, 66, 76, 117, 121, 125, 129, 133, 137 |normal_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 56, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 147, 153, 159, 165, 171, 177 |bb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 5, 9, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 56, 59, 62, 65, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 147, 153, 159, 165, 170, 175, 180, 185, 190, 195 |sbb_distribute = 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 9, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Karl, a Summoner belonging to the Akras Summoners' Hall. Although the real Karl boasted of more physical power, the mystery of his origins made him uncomfortable, leading him to shut out the dormant power within him. However, Seria and his other Summoner childhood friends believed in him wholly, allowing him to finally release his power. It is highly speculated that his incredible hidden power had not originated from Grand Gaia. |summon = It doesn't matter who I am. I have people who believe in me. That's all I need to move forward. |fusion = Thanks for believing in me. I'm not scared anymore about the power dormant within me. |evolution = Knowing that you believe in me has finally allowed me to believe in myself too. | hp_base = 4521 |atk_base = 1560 |def_base = 1371 |rec_base = 1250 | hp_lord = 6300 |atk_lord = 2251 |def_lord = 1862 |rec_lord = 1761 | hp_anima = 7290 |rec_anima = 1464 |atk_breaker = 2548 |def_breaker = 1565 |atk_guardian = 1954 |def_guardian = 1763 | hp_oracle = 5904 |rec_oracle = 2157 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Flashing God's Command |lsdescription = Boosts BB gauge greatly when attacking & slight boost in BB gauge produced during Spark |lsnote = 7 BC fill when attacking, 1~2 BC fill on Spark |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Blue Demon Flash |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Cobalt Demon Execution |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Unit's own Atk, Def, and Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to own's parameters |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 16 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20234 |evointo = 20236 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Water Totem |evomats4 = Water Pot |evomats5 = |evoitem = Grand Sapphire |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = *''Blue Demon Flash'' (BB) displays the elemental attack as Earth, instead of Water. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Karl3 }}